


Erasing the Past

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Kinda, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: The only one Daryl would trust to hide with is Connie





	Erasing the Past

The chill of the water sank into his bones, setting Daryl’s teeth chattering once more. Gunshots still rang in his ears, powder gritty on his skin. Connie gently cupped his chin, drawing his face up, eyes looking into hers. Worry creased her brow, but she smiled softly, deft fingers carding through his hair, tugging on the many snarls and knots. She was warm where she rested against his thighs, heat driving away the lurking demons.

‘Ready?’ She signed, one hand resting comfortably on the nape of his neck. Daryl nodded, pulling them both down into the safety of the river.


End file.
